


At Last

by cielsdemon



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielsdemon/pseuds/cielsdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character study of my favorite red reaper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [possibleplatypus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibleplatypus/gifts).



> I'm so sorry I made you wait this long. Thank you for being patient.

She doesn't care about sex. The sex isn't important. The important bits are her bits and the fact that they're inside bits now, rather than the sort that hang about between her legs like useless flopping things she's never wanted.

Grell isn't even sure about sex, now. She's not supposed to have it for a while. Reapers heal quickly and she already feels fine but the doctor said "be careful" and "don't push it" so she is and she won't.

But it’s not important. What is important is how she feels and how she feels is amazing. Her body is right, finally, after so many years of it being wrong. It was a fine body, don't twist her words. It was strong and capable and she took care of it. Just, sometimes it felt like it wasn't quite hers. And, well, it wasn't. But this one, oh, this one. This body is still strong and still capable but now it has curves and she has breasts and the place between her legs is flat and smooth and perfect.

She's so happy and she's never been this happy. Not when she graduated, not when she used her modified scythe for the first time. This must be what bliss feels like, and she loves it.

She still can't have children and that stings, that will always sting, and the place in her heart where dear Angelina resides aches, but it's okay. It's okay because she feels right and she feels good and she will finally, finally be seen the way she should be. 

Everyone will see her as the woman she is, as the woman she's always been.

Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> It was requested a while ago on [our blog](http://cielsdemon.tumblr.com) to explore Grell's mindset if or when she was finally able to get the sex reassignment surgery she wanted. I wrote this probably before Christmas and right around that time my computer crashed and I lost a lot of files - I thought this was one of them but I found it! 
> 
> It's a little bit of an experiment into a style of writing I don't usually use so I'd love feedback on whether it worked or not! (That's also why it's so short because I'm kind of unsure about it but I was so glad I could find it that I wanted to post it anyway). As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
